frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429072401/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429083714
Elsa's bare feet padded lightly across the carpet on their return journey from the bathroom, her eyes sleepily taking in the shadowed hallway. "Are you okay, Elsa?" Olaf asked his creator in concern. "No, Olaf, I'm not. I just hate the thought of losing my own brother nor my own parents. I just hope my father makes it out of Azkaban alive, safe and sound ever since we came back home from Hogwarts." Before she was about to cry for her father, Lucius and brother, Draco, that was when her ears began picking up soft, muffled noises from inside. "Did you hear something, Elsa?" Olaf asked his creator. Elsa nodded but then she hesitated, then she cautiously peered around the door. She could see her elder brother's silhouette against the window, sitting upright on the bed with his back to the doorway. The other's head was bowed, his shoulders seemed to be shaking slightly, and the sounds were more distinct now - Draco was crying. For a moment (or it might have been several), Elsa remained where she was, disbelieving. Her brother never cried - sometimes she wondered if the other was even capable of it. Showing this much - well, Draco would've called it weakness - was an alien concept to her brother, like getting along with his enemies or giving up on his rivalry with Harry Potter. Unsure, Elsa edged further into the room. She made no move to indicate she was even aware of her brother's presence. "Draco?" Elsa whispered tentatively. Still nothing. Undeterred, she climbed onto the bed and moved across it to the other side, her knees sinking slightly into the mattress as it yielded to his weight. Coming up beside her brother, Elsa realized that there was definitely something wrong. It wasn't just scattered sobs - from what she could see of Draco's shadowed features, the other was crying rather forcefully. An abundance of tears was practically pouring from his eyes, leaving dark, sinuous trails down his face. With growing concern, the younger Malfoy sister leaned back on her heels and put a caring hand on her brother's shoulder. "Draco - Draco, what's wrong?" He could feel the other shaking under Elsa's touch. Draco merely turned his head away. "C'mon, Draco!" Elsa shook his shoulder gently, taking a firmer tone. "You'd as soon start crying like this as -" Elsa paused, searching for an analogy strong enough to describe her sentiments. "- as deliberately hurt me to see my own brother having to do tasks for the Dark Lord!" Finally, her finally brother spoke at last. "If that's the case," Draco whispered, "then I've got a damn good reason for this." It took Elsa a moment to understand this statement. "What're you -" Elsa begun, then she broke off as realization dawned. "Wait." Elsa said slowly. "You've been holding this in - for a week or more than only just a week?" Draco neither denied nor confirmed this, but that was confirmation in and of itself. Elsa sighed. "Draco, I'm fine. See?" Elsa sat down on the bed. "You didn't hurt me." Well, not physically, at least, Elsa amended to herself. Her brother seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he scoffed as he said softly, "The hell I didn't." "You're the one who got hurt, not me! When you were in the bathroom, battling against Potter." Elsa said. "Damn right. I nearly put a Cruciatus curse on Potter before you came to check on me to see if I'm not dead!" "No, Draco, I can't bear to lose you nor Father nor Mother at all - You're still the best brother I've ever had on my own." But the word was hollow with lies. It was true, and Elsa knew it - Draco could've easily died. Elsa tried to come up with another strategy. "But, it's not like you were yourself at the time -, is it? Sure, the Dark Lord chose you for a mission after Father was thrown into Azkaban but you can't let anything bad happen to you at all, can you?" "Damn it, Elsa, stop making excuses!" Draco's voice was distorted with tears of frustration. "I don't know why you would ever had to make excuses for me. You know what the hell happened to me, don't you, Elsa? - But I'll tell you that I knew exactly what I was doing." Draco seemed to shudder, struggling to control the flow of anguish down his face as he let out a quivering breath. Elsa remained silent for a moment, her fingers making tiny creases in the fabric of her brother's shirt as they kneaded her brother's shoulder gently. She didn't really know what to say - it was hard, when she'd never had to deal with a situation like this before. "So," Elsa said slowly, wanting to clarify something but she was choosing her words carefully. "You only care that I might've been hurt? Father might've been hurt? Mother might've been hurt too? Not - anybody else but our family?" There was a hint of contempt as well as remorse in Draco's voice this time. "Elsa, you know I don't give a damn about Potter's friends. Neither of us do at all-" "No nor do I but please, Draco, don't die on me, okay? Otherwise, I'll think of you if I lose you." Elsa broke in pleadingly; in retrospect, it hadn't been the best question to ask. "It isn't helping anything." Some part of her want to to tell her brother to get a grip on himself, but she didn't think that would help much either. Draco leaned forward slightly, away from Elsa's touch, dropping his face into his hands. "Father could've died if he doesn't make it out of Azkaban alive at all, Elsa." he sobbed, his voice muffled - actually sobbed, and the younger Malfoy sister hated how broken the the older Malfoy brother's tone sounded. After that brief moment of anger, Draco seemed just as stricken as before. "Draco -" Elsa begun, but Draco seemed not to hear her at all, because she whispered, "And even reuniting with anybody who are disgraces to the pureblood family deserve to be called blood traitors isn't worth that at all." Elsa could only stare in astonishment at the back of her brother's head, even though her legs were cramping up from kneeling and begged for movement. That was a blatant and probably bitter admission for Draco, and more than the younger Malfoy sister had ever expected to hear. Her brother must really be shaken to make such a concession. Obviously there were a few things that took priority over Draco Malfoy's obsession with defeating Harry Potter - and Elsa absolutely considered Harry Potter to be Princess Anna's one of friends - but neither Elsa nor Anna still ever even get along with each other at all though and they never ever even will at all. Silently, Elsa inched forward and draped her arms loosely about her brother's neck from behind. In this position, the Draco's trembling was painfully obvious. "Draco." Elsa said quietly, but firmly, "I don't blame you for what happened at all, do I? Whatever you might say, I know you weren't really yourself. You've got to stop beating yourself up about this. I mean, yeah, sometimes the Dark Lord gets angry - but if anybody understands that, I do. So - just try to - think happy thoughts, okay?" Draco's hand reached over uncertainly to rest on those of his little younger sister. "It'll be okay, Draco," murmured Elsa as she was trying to comfort her brother. Unwaveringly, she softly tugged her brother's hands from his face and placed her own palm against Draco's cheek, turning the other's head towards him. Draco resisted the pressure only briefly before yielding and allowing the movement. Their eyes met. Deliberately, Elsa reached up with her other hand and brushed away the tears that still lingered on her elder brother's face. "Thanks, Elsa." Draco said in a low voice, his tormented eyes softening a bit. "No problem," Elsa replied, smiling sweetly. "You should get some sleep, bro," she added. "Like that'll happen now," muttered Draco, sighing. "C'mon!" Elsa pulled her brother's arm. Draco let out a feeble noise of protest as he was about to say that he can do it himself, but lay back against the pillow. Elsa proceeded to pull the sheets over him. "I don't need to be tucked in." Draco pointed out patiently, closing his eyes. "Oh. Sorry." His sister was amused as she fairly put covers on him. "I didn't realize how cold it was till I got under here," he snorted, mentally observing that the other seemed to have regained his normal temperament. Draco cracked one eye open. "Aren't you a little old for this childish behavior, sis?" he inquired skeptically. Elsa didn't reply, but then she giggled and kissed her brother's forehead, headed towards the exit to Draco's bedroom and looked back at her brother with a smile before she left her brother's bedroom to let her brother sleep.